Undefined Loyalty
by oBseSSiON Is oDd
Summary: Years after Alice's time, a mysterious illness has struck Wonderland killing all male RoleHolders. Left in a world of females, Samuel lives in hiding as his gender-bender alter-ego, Serena. Being the only male that doesn't die, he is their future. !Harem!
1. Games Are Fun Right?

**NOTICE: In the summary, it says male RoleHolders are dying, but only RoleHolders. not foreigners of faceless' :D**

* * *

"Come back please, we're not done yet!" Her partner moaned from the bed. The sheets were tangled unevenly and the girl's nude body was covered with nothing more but the simple white blanket. Her blouse and jeans were hazily thrown on the floor. Loretta was still in a daze from last nights passionate game.

Buttoning her shirt up, Serena smiled lightly at her companion. The current Mad Hatter had moaned all through their fun and it positively irked Serena right there. Sometimes it was more peaceful when they were quiet.

The pay was high of course' but sometimes she wished this wouldn't happen all night. But Loretta was her usual customer anyway.

"Are you going now," the small whisper from the bad sent a shiver up Serena's spine.

Her blond hair fell over her eyes, she looked wild and feral in the misshapen room. "Of course', don't worry, I always come back every night."

"You promise?"

A pause.

"I promise, don't I always come back anyway?"

"If you say so," Loretta mumbled. Her head definitely felt heavy, it was more of a tradition.

_"My mother was a witch, and everything I did was like what she did. Mother is She and She is the Jabberwocky while I am the Griffin. We are fire and water, dark and light, the foreigner is our prize. But there is only  
one  
foreigner."_

* * *

Her steps echoed in the busy hallway of the Hatter mansion.

Faceless stopped to stare at her, smiling shyly while their swagger was the exact opposite. Sturdy and arrogant, she'd seen them harass a few of the maids last Tuesday. These butlers were two-faced.

Walls wallpapered a bright but dull brown, red carpet that somehow looked old and other antiques the current Mad Hatter had kept were dust-clean and somewhat too sterile. The curtains were a thick red, a small nostalgia of blood, that covered the windows.

Winking, she blew a kiss straight at the butler who stumbled slightly. Nearly letting his tray that held the simple but fragile glass fall and shatter.

Loretta would've been angry she noted dully.

Flickered her blond hair. Staring delightedly with the same self-loathing at the maids, the stranger dragged her hand through her hair again. Green eyes sparkled with evident masked sneering laughter, while smiling slightly.

Digging her hand into her purse, she pulled a compact and tube out. Still smiling the strained beautiful smile.

Dabbing the thick black mascara onto her eyelashes, green eyes popped with the combination.

The powder was dabbed harder onto her pink cheeks. Deliberately dropping her lipstick onto the floor, Serena bent down and plucked it back into her purse. The corset tightened on her abdomen and for the moments she bent, her chest seemed too tight to even breath but that was a lie. Nothing was that tight to her, nothing at all.

Still bent down, her fingers grappling at empty air, the various faceless workers in the Hatter Mansion sent her glares or stares. Some too long which amused Serena and others too short. The feeling of disappointment clawed at her inner but she pushed it off, and smiled the same flirtatious smile she always did.

"What are you doing?"

Straightening up suddenly. Serena turned to see Loretta standing there in the middle of the hall, her white hair pulled up in a bun. Faceless continued with their business, as though they were in the first place. The maids were the most agitated and disappeared more quicker than the butlers.

"Apparently, I'm flashing my sex appeal."

Loretta sniffed, "Well stop it. You're mine you know that right?"

Serena stopped smiling and locked her eyes to the current Hatter. Even from her distance, the same resentment and jealousy inside her crimson eyes were there. Walking stiffly towards the girl, she cupped her hands onto her chin and lifted it up.

Static and a heavy atmosphere laced the air between them.

Aware of the girls blush, Serena released her hold. Hoping that was a good enough of answer.

Without waiting, she walked briskly out. Pondering over the fast-paced scene, she reached the end of the hall and opened the doors, the sun shone on her face and a a bead of sweat from the anticipation before slowly trailed down her face.

Walking faster, she passed the border between the Hatter Mansion and the Hatter Land. Rose bushes were starting to get overrated really.

"Excuse me?"

A poke jabbed her shoulder, turning around, a girl stood there. Shivering while her white t-shirt seemed to cling to her body, curves and sufficient breasts. Serena took a mental snap-shot of the foreigner. Unsurprised that there was even a foreigner, she put on her nice smile and 'other' face.

"Welcome to Wonderland," was her curt reply. Bowing, she smiled back at the blue eyed shocked teenager.

"What?"

"Didn't you hear me," plucking a _Cleanex_ tissue out she dabbed at the beads of sweat, ruining her makeup. "we're in Wonderland, and you're in Wonderland by the way." Still smiling, she turned around, not surprised that another foreigner had come.

"Wait," footsteps beat against the ground, ruining the freshly cut grass _again_.

Turning back around again, Serena's smile faltered and was replaced by a smirk and her eyebrows wouldn't cease in their aggravated twitch. A real sight to behold. "And what do you want _now_?"

The magic words.

"Please, I don't know how I got here! One moment I'm with my friends alongside the beach and the next thing I do is blink - and POOF! - somehow I'm here just by blinking! Please, hel-"

"Stop your complaining."

Serena stopped with her smirk and just normally replied as though this was another every-day problem. "There's been some... problems with Wonderland and the other universes, realms...- call it what you want. Be my guest if you want to just pass this off as a dream, believe me you're not the first to do so." Grinning, she turned back around and continued to walk. Her dress was starting to get heavier. It took at least 45 minutes to reach the castle grounds but another 15 minutes to reach the actual Heart Castle.

Damn that Koel and his renovations.

It was much easier when the past Queen's were the sole leader of the Castle. Not this damn King.

The smell of faint copper reached her nose, the blond sneezed for a moment.

Metal?

Impossible, this land was restricted from any construction work because the unchanged garden amused Loretta, and the coincidence of even finding copper here was impossible.

So that meant... blood?

Turning harshly around for the possible umpteenth time, the girl behind her was clutching her ribs. The shirt she was wearing had been painted a disgusting brown. _Wound to the ribs, most definitely by a knife, _Serena resentfully pictured under her shirt.

"Walk to your left, you'll reach a hospital and tell em' that "You have repaid your debt to me" and get there quick or you'll die from blood loss sooner or later. Better yet, record your death for me, I hate annoying people."

The smile she mentally imaged irked her. There were too many naive foreigners roaming about anyway.

"Thanks."

Was it just her or were people getting dumber and dumber?

Walking to her original destination again, she heard the busy songs of the cicada and mating calls of the occasional Robins and Starlings. A Jubjub bird flew above her, squawking and hooting at her to go faster. It was the size of a bus was her estimate, a school bus to be more specific.

"Shut the fuck up you damn thing."

It honked in response.

"You're not in heels now are you? Leave me alone and never come back, go run back to your stupid bitchy White Rabbit."

Honking three time in a row and ending it with a squawk, it turned tail and flew faster. Something clutched in between its giant claws. Something moving, alive. A drop of blood splattered on the bridge of her nose.

Wiping it off, Serena sighed when it turned out to be the same foreigner she tried to help awhile back. Damn bitch couldn't take instructions could she?

"Jubjub bird, down!"

It honked without even looking back and glided faster, beating it's wings for extra effort- or was it mockery?

Serena sighed, flickering her wrists for added effort one last time before she ran, tearing the bottom of her dress in a jagged line. Running in her heels never felt more painful.

* * *

Pierre Blackwood was too tired to even think right now, fingers automatically moving up to her wound, she was slightly surprised to find it bandaged.

Jolting up, her black hair tied in an uncomfortable pony tail she ripped the... blouse open to see her chest covered in bandages and a long gash on her stomach. What the hell was going on? All she could remember was the hot blond girl telling her to go right and then a giant bird just... wait...

Holding her fists up, and thumbs going up, the blue string was on her left thumb while the green string was on her right. Pierre felt like a total idiot right then and there.

"I'm an idiot."

Groaning, she slapped her forehead. Screaming slightly in pain, her hands moving straight back to her ribs out of reflex.

"Yes, you are an idiot foreigner."

"Huh?" turning around, Pierre felt her eyebrow bead up with sweat.

There was the girl who had helped her, the blond one.

"You helped me... right?"

"Are you french?"

Stricken back by her question, she flinched. Adjusting her spot on the bed, she nodded and said, "Partially, my grandparents are English but my dad's French. He moved to my hometown on December 19-"

The blond waved her hand in annoyance, green eyes narrowed. "I don't give a fucking hell about your life, all I want to know is if you were french, so you obviously are. There's no point in changing it into a life story, I'm pretty sure it's cruddy anyway."

Her comment irked the girl, waving her fist and biting her lips from the pain, she retorted with her voice laced with venom, "My dad's story isn't cruddy, it's beautiful about how they met during a revolt in my hometow-"

"Don't you want to know why you're here?"

Stopping for a moment, Pierre crossed her arms under her breasts. The pain was starting to subside.

Blond girl sighed and slapped her forehead, looking at Pierre as though she were a five year old... or an idiot.

The blond girl simply walked inside the room and pointed to her, mumbling something to herself - a prayer possibly - before continuing. "You're a foreigner. An outsider in the 'Game," Pierre was about to ask before she was silenced by a well aimed glare. "We're in Wonderland, here, it's kill or be killed."

"The-"

Cutting her off again, Serena continued. "As a foreigner, everyone will fall in love with you because it's shitty rules say so. If you want to learn more, visit the public library here because I don't know and don't give a shit about Wonderland and it's games. Please excuse me now."

Walking out the room, she glared at the faceless and they parted for her as was their routine every day.

Stopping by her room, she opened the door and closed it.

_Click _went the lock unsurprisingly.

Tearing off her clothes, she looked straight at the mirror which hung right behind her door. Smiling that same seductive smile she reserved for thrash or foreigners, what was the difference anyway? They were all either sluts or man-whores, same for the RoleHolders. Bloody sluts.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the handsomest of males in Wonderland?"

Tearing her wig of her head, Samuel* smiling that same sharky smile he had. Not Serena's smile, Serena's smile was for sexual desire's to work up. This was a smile to fear because he was Samuel. He was the exact definition of sexual desire and he didn't need some bloody appeal to prove it.

His curly blond hair was untamable. Green eyes that seemed to pop in a great way. The only hindrance to his glory was the body; he had to make it scrawny since, well, who wanted a buff girl? Definitely not him and he couldn't even picture his alter ego as buff. No, Serena was a beautiful treasure that many wished to have and feel up. Definitely not buff and screwed like him. But he was screwed in a good way. Vanity was after all his main interest and vanity was him.

Slipping the plain white t-shirt and jeans on, Samuel lept onto the bed and drifted into an uncomfortable sleep. Aware that the succubus was waiting for him.

* * *

Yes, I'm well aware that something like this would pop up into my brain. And no, everything will soon be explained in the next chapter and yes - this isn't reverse-harem it's plain ol' harem between a guy and tons of hot girls because I want it to be :) Constructive criticism in reviews please because I want to improve on myself to be better ^^

Seiran/Samuel* - hypocritical man-whore isn't he? But I made a twist in the next chapter {which I am typing up now^^}. Alright, why I starred it? Serian, a pun to the japanese word "Seinen." Don't worry, that ain't his real name. He's one but all, if that made any sense... D:

I had to change his name to Samuel so if you see the name "Seiran" that has slipped my eyes please point it up. Thank you for reading^^


	2. Round and about!

Thanks to** EarthRiddle** for giving me advice^^ As well as my awesome but yet slightly insane** RosaRena** who I believe came from a mental-institute where she fought with her alter-egos in a life or death battle (Cough*Rosa and Rena*Cough). We fight bad-guys in the dead of night, so watch out!

Also, all things M-rated (EarthRidle-san!) (who also has conveniently made a Dum x Alice {insert fan-girl squeal} that I'm dying to read - and have - but am still afraid of getting caught... why must you be so awesome! D: {Inside, I'm going YAZ!}

Well, hope you enjoy this chapter :D More Samuel instead of Serena. Introducing two {or 3} new characters!** Note to self: When doing plot, I have to plan what happens first. Beginning = check, climax = check and ending = check. It's just those little bits I'm stuck on 0_o~**

* * *

Entangled in a dream, Samuel awaited for the dream succubus to come, aware of your surroundings while drifting between reality and fantasy in an endless void.

Sleep was his favorite hobby, so was brutally impaling cute animals like rabbits, cats, hares... rabbits, did he mention those_ fucking_ rabbits? But onwards with that, dream-land or la-la-land was similar to the past hundred times he was here. Here as-

"Samuel, is that you?" a whisper resounded from the inky depths in front of him; Mirvana was in there, shivering under her thick blankets.

He didn't reply, why should he?

"Samuel...?"

"Yes?" he chortled out, whistling a hearty tune while walking. Taking side-long glances, dream world was still the same, somewhere yet nowhere. To him, this was like the universe, green vortex - well it looked like a vortex - swirled and shifted. It was sickening and annoying really, like how the maids squirmed underneath him, groaning and panting inside an infinite night of passion. Well who could blame him? Simply not Loretta, she was too proud... but maybe Koel with his glares.

Well it doesn't matter, because no one could stop him here.

"I'm here Mirvana!"

Taking a bold step forward, he grinned sharkily. Mirvana was there, on the floor, gripping her bandages. A brown blanket wrapped over her small, fragile body. Hidden lustful desires resurfaced but not now, he scolded himself, not now. Using long strides, he was by her side, not that it mattered, she was blind.

A small silence engulfed the world, his dreams became distorted but Samuel took off with a whistle, leaning on an invisible wall. "Is there something I should know about?" she muttered ruefully, voice crystal-clear.

Samuel bent down, his tune dying. Gripping the girls' soft hair, he dragged his hands through them. His voice was seductive, "Nothing's wrong, why should there be a problem?" The blanket slipped off and disappeared into who-knows-where.

She whimpered in response, his hands softly trailing down her throat, unbuttoning her collar, nose nuzzling her ear. She moaned, the sound turned him on. Stopping with her clothes, he focused on her neck, licking softly. A shudder was her response. Moving up to her ear, he bit down and closed his eyes.

"You want to fucking fuck me right now... right?"

He bit harder down on her ear. The coppery tang of blood was never this delicious. Another shudder and his hands tangled around her waist and down, forcefully shoving her legs apart, aiming for the same pant of exhaustion there always was, especially the moan, it was the greatest thing when doing plain old sex.

There was no answer, this was sex and there was nothing more to it but average sex.

She groaned in aggravation and pushed him off. Standing up, face pointing towards him, she screamed her words out. "Stop it alright! I'm begging you! Everything you do is this-and-that! I'm tired of it all!"

For once, Samuel was disappointed. "But why?" he whined out.

"Because…- Because… -cause', ARGH! You know what? Just leave already!" she said with a huff, twirling her fingers around hastily, and she glared one last time at him behind those bandages. Buttoning up her blouse, she mumbled one final word before turning around.

Shadows shifted and formed, Samuel hung on tight to the ground, after-mirages under her domain came and tried to drag him out. Keyword: tried. Thrashing and flailing, he kicked one shadow hard out of spite.

"There's nothing more to it," he shouted, uncaring if Mirvana heard or hadn't.

* * *

Pierre snapped the book close, its spine going _chunk! _

"History of Wonderland," she muttered.

This was getting her nowhere! Serena had said to come here to learn more about "Wonderland" but all the books that were here held nothing!

Walking back to the table, the royal public library was bustling with eyeless' chatting and reading. Feeling slightly dumb-struck at the people who she dubbed; "eyeless" for their lack of _eyes_, Pierre flinched when one of the maids took the seat next to her.

Looking through the corners of her eyes, the sterile white marble walls were blinding and she only got used to it for the first few minutes. Shelves rivaling the giant pillars, it was a wonder how this library's books could be sorted without mistakes.

"You're the new foreigner aren't you?"

Stricken back at the unsurprising question, Pierre nodded, still unable to believe what just happened to her.

"Well, it's nice that we finally have another girl foreigner, the last one went back home-"

"What!"

"The last one went back ho-"

Waving her hand, Pierre's eyes widened. A chance! A chance to get back home!

"How- How'd she do it?"

The maid shrugged and smiled a pitiful smile at her. "It's not that bad dear, most of the things that happen in Wonderland is fascinating! Like falling in love! This is Wonderland. Most of the RoleHolders are female but there are a few males, but you'd better take them before they die. Especially with the illness that's been happening lately," she laughed hesitantly. "And then there are the faceless! Why, a foreigner from long time ago took one as his wife! And I heard that boy was handsome! When-"

Coughing, Pierre snapped her fingers, demanding for an explanation.

"Oh that! Well, after one of the holes appeared by the Amusement Park, apparently little ol' Annie decided to jump down into it after…-"the maid cupped her hands onto her ear, looking left and right from the corner of her eyes in case of eavesdroppers. "Koel decided that he wanted her as his Queen. Well, that's what the rumors say at least."

Withdrawing her body away, the maids' buzz of excitement turned frightful slightly. "If Mr. Koel hears of this, we'd both find our heads down a gutter." she shivered lightly.

Pierre blinked… twice.

Holding her hands up, she asked another question. "What are... holes?"

The maid waved her hand mildly, as though this were old news. "Well, the holes are... voids that somehow link to the upper world. How we know they link two worlds together? Well, it was first dated back to the 1900's when a foreigner by the name of Lorina appeared in Wonderland. No one knows what happened to her since, well, when it comes to past RoleHolders; they are even deadlier than the one's now. On to the topic since I strayed a bit there, they sometimes appear in different territories without order. One time, it appeared when Lady Naida while she was taking a shower. Thank goodness no foreigner came out of that hole though!"

The maid laughed there.

"The last foreigner before you was Annie and she jumped down the hole- wait? Didn't I already tell you this?."

"So what happened next?" bringing her voice down an octave lower, she gently poked the eyeless' thigh.

The maid sent a sharp, humorless glare before replying. "Well, this is another rumor but they said they found Annie dead, and then I heard that Mr. Koel decided to take her head. That's why no one's allowed inside his private-chambers. Pictures of her are hung on the wall, especially now that her head's on a mantel-piece. And you know what about the mantel-piece?"

"What?"

"I heard it was crafted from gold!"

Rubbing the side of her head, Pierre silently let a sigh out. How useless, especially with all these rumors roaming about. Suddenly punching her fisted hand into her palm, the question she wanted to ask the "White Rabbit" was the same as asking an "eyeless" right?

Poking the maids shoulder, she quietly whispered a question. "What about the girl, Serena something, is she… a foreigner like me?"

Her mood changed and the eyeless refused to look at her.

"Nobody knows about Miss Serena except the fact that she was born with eyes. There's nothing special about her, except her beauty… intelligence… and maybe even skills in handling guns but overall, she's just like any other person!"

The maid sounded envious now.

"Well, I shouldn't go stabbing her heart since I ought to now how it feels to be lonely, we faceless all are, that's why we hope to be RoleHolders. They're, like, the only people that matter in Wonderland. Not like us faceless," she smiled glumly.

Oh! So that's what they were called; faceless… now that the "faceless" had mentioned it. She did say the words a couple of times...

Pierre smiled, trying to uplift the mood. "Well, not sure about you but I think you're pretty great and nice, you're most definitely my first friend here in "Wonderland". I like you," smiling even harder, Pierre's cheeks reddened when the maid laughed heartily.

"I like you, I really do like you."

The heavy doors were opened, another squeak on the floor. Both girls ignored it and continued giggling.

"So, then, what's so special about here, the Castle of Hearts?"

"Well, you see, now this is a fact, a secret even- the Castle of Hearts is currently under some major disturbances with the Mafia, I'm not so sure but I hear that the White Rabbit's d-"

A gunshot pierced the room.

Silence enveloped the room, the various faceless inside the library all stopped.

A girl, holding a shotgun glared at Pierre, her brown eyes filled with insignificant rage.  
Blue hair tied neatly onto a bun, a chubby face and a small nose. Suit that hung on every curve of the girls body, crisped slightly.

"That takes care of a few problems doesn't it? Of course it does." The stranger took a step forward and regarded Pierre with a small nod, ignoring the corpse.

Something wet was on Pierre's cheek, eyes unmoving; her hand silently touched her skin. Water…?

Wiping some onto her thumb, she licked the foreign liquid.

Blood.

Horrified, she spat it out, lunging backwards, chair toppling and eyes closed. Blood… this was blood, the coppery tang and repulsive smell couldn't be misinterpreted.

_Bump!_

The sound wasn't from her chair; the unmoving body was sprawled on the floor.

She was dead, her friend the maid. Blood dripped from the bullet wound to the head, puss rolled out.

Pierre's stomach tumbled out of control. This was death, this was murder… what the hell was going on here? No time to think, just do. Hunching forward, the smell was overpowering, her throat felt sore and itchy; the vomit came quick, one more look at the body and it tumbled out. Her breakfast and whatever fucking thing was all coming out, and it weren't good.

Maybe it was the sound, or the nauseating feeling, or the squeak of shoes against the tiled floor but words rang into her ear.

".. get, paramedic… too much for the foreigner… before… shoot!"

* * *

Yes, I've tried to make this fics as less confusing as I can and am trying to stick to **EarthRiddle's** advice. Please take note that this fics started out as an experimental fic. I know it might be hard to cope with but, I have many things planned that will make the chapters less confusing. :)

I hope you still stick with the story by then :"D Specially dedicated to **EarthRiddle.**


End file.
